1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighted display cases, and more particularly to display cases having light sources that direct light inside the cases and toward the display case shelves.
2. Related Art
In the past, a variety of shelves have been used inside display cases for the purpose of displaying different items in supermarkets, or other retail establishments. Items for sale are typically placed on the shelves in rows or columns. For example, dairy products in a supermarket may be placed on shelves inside a refrigerated display case with the older dairy products, which need to be sold first, located near the front and middle of the shelves where the products may be easily picked up by customers. However, problems are encountered in illuminating such products.
Products located near the middle of display shelves are difficult to illuminate when vertical fluorescent tubes or other lights located near the ends of the shelves are used to light or illuminate the interior of a display case. In such a case, the products located near the lights receive more light or illumination than products located near the front and middle of the shelves. As a result, products near the middle of the shelves are insufficiently illuminated.
Problems are also encountered when horizontal fluorescent tubes are mounted inside a display case, and used to light the interior of the case. Some products located inside the case may not be sufficiently illuminated, because these products are located too far away from the light source.